Joah
by fyregebraec
Summary: Entah itu dalam hidup ini atau yang lain, Soonyoung dan Jihoon selalu bertemu dengan satu sama lain. (het!soonhoon/hozi; soonyoung/gs!jihoon; various au)


**Joah**

 _itaidoushin_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon / _**GS (genderswitched):**_ Lee Jihoon / _**Genre**_ : fluff, romance/ _**Length**_ : one shot / _**Rating**_ : G

 _Entah itu dalam hidup ini atau yang lain, Soonyoung dan Jihoon selalu bertemu dengan satu sama lain._

* * *

 _ **Kembali**_

"Halo, aku Soonyoung!"

Jihoon mendongak, mengikuti suara itu. Ternyata berasal dari laki-laki di hadapannya yang kini mengulurkan tangan, menunggu untuk dijabat oleh Jihoon. "Jihoon," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu, yang selalu terlihat di lapangan basket atau di studio dance namun tidak pernah terlihat di kelas. Laki-laki itu, yang walaupun tidak pernah di kelas, namun pintarnya tidak main-main. Laki-laki itu, teman seangkatan Jihoon. Laki-laki itu, yang selalu berhasil membuat detak jantung Jihoon tak beraturan. Laki-laki itu, Kwon Soonyoung.

Semasa SMA, Jihoon dan Soonyoung kenal sebatas teman seangkatan. Soonyoung adalah ketua ekskul dance di SMA mereka dan tentu saja memiliki banyak penggemar karena karismanya yang menawan dan tampangnya yang rupawan. Jihoon termasuk salah satunya. Rasa kagum itu tidak berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih, namun ia tidak menyangka ketika berkuliah akan bertemu kembali dengan Soonyoung, karena hilang kontak.

"Kamu Jihoon yang dulu ikut paduan suara kan? Semoga nyaman disini!"

Soonyoung meninggalkan Jihoon yang terlihat jelas kaget ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Jihoon mungkin berpikir bahwa ia hanya satu dari sekian banyak perempuan-perempuan di SMA yang mengaguminya, tapi Soonyoung diam-diam merasa senang ia bisa melihat Jihoon kembali.

Jihoon tidak tahu bahwa Soonyoung pun mengaguminya sejak SMA.

* * *

 _ **Hilang**_

Soonyoung pasti mengenali payung itu dimana saja. Payung biru dengan awan putih yang ia lukis dengan tangannya sendiri dan ia hadiahkan untuk seseorang. Seseorang dengan senyum yang bisa mengalahkan matahari dan membuat harinya terasa jutaan kali lebih baik. Seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya-atau mungkin Soonyoung yang pergi. Terlepas dari itu semua, ia telah menyadari kesalahannya.

"Hei-" Soonyoung memanggilnya sebelum ia kehilangan keberaniannya (sebelum Soonyoung kehilangan dia lagi). Perempuan itu menoleh, rambutnya yang sebahu menyapu pundaknya. Napas Soonyoung tertahan. Jihoon terlihat persis sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih tersenyum senyumnya yang khusus untuk Soonyoung dan menggenggam tangannya ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Jihoon melihat Soonyoung dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, seperti ia tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Maaf, apakah saya mengenal Anda?" tanyanya.

* * *

 _ **Hujan**_

"Ayolah, aku janji ini akan menyenangkan." Soonyoung memohon pada Jihoon yang duduk di sebelahnya, memperhatikan tetesan hujan yang turun di jendela. Jihoon selalu menuruti permintaan Soonyoung, bahkan sejak mereka masih bertengkar tentang gambar siapa yang lebih bagus di sekolah. Tidak mengherankan bila akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan Soonyoung menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar. Ini seperti mengenang kembali masa kecil mereka; di antara mereka berdua, Soonyoung-lah yang sangat suka kepada hujan dan mengambil resiko. Dia selalu berkata, "Apa gunanya menghindari hujan saat kamu memintanya?" dan sementara Soonyoung suka menari di bawah hujan, Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung.

Jihoon pulang dua jam kemudian dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan menggigil. Ia tidak menghiraukan tawa adiknya yang berasal dari sofa di depan TV atau mendengar ibunya yang menyuruhnya cepat berganti baju. "Kamu dengar? Detak jantungmu benar-benar menggila? Itu artinya kamu sedang bersenang-senang." Soonyoung menyeringai padanya, sama-sama basah kuyup dan rambut menempel di keningnya. Ya, detak jantung Jihoon benar-benar menggila, tapi dia tahu itu bukan karena dia bersenang-senang (meski dia memang bersenang-senang tapi bukan itu masalahnya).

Apa yang tidak Jihoon katakan kepada Soonyoung adalah detak jantungnya tidak pernah teratur setiap kali dia melihat binar di matanya dan senyumnya yang ia tahu hanya diperuntukkan Jihoon.

* * *

 _ **Sederhana**_

Jihoon ingat betul mengapa mereka tidak berhasil dulu. Katanya ia terlalu muluk-muluk, terlalu rumit. Kata Soonyoung, sulit untuk terus mengikuti langkah Jihoon karena ia sangat terencana dan visioner. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini jika begini terus, kata Soonyoung. Oke, jawab Jihoon. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mau berubah untuk seorang laki-laki dan demi mempertahankan sebuah hubungan yang tidak ada tujuannya. Toh ia sudah memiliki rencana.

Sekarang disinilah ia, sepuluh tahun kemudian, dan ia telah mencapai semua target jangka pendeknya. Apabila ada kesamaan antara Jihoon yang dulu dengan yang sekarang, itu adalah ia tidak membiarkan urusan-urusan tidak penting menghalangi jalannya menuju targetnya, termasuk urusan laki-laki.

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung tersenyum. Sudah lama Jihoon tidak melihat senyum itu. "Aku Soonyoung, masih ingat?" Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia lupa?

Pertemuan dan percakapan singkat itu diakhiri dengan pertanyaan, "Apakah kamu mau makan malam bersamaku?" yang dijawab dengan sebuah senyum dari Jihoon dan anggukan malu. Dengan segala kerumitannya, Jihoon akhirnya mengerti kebahagiaan dalam kesederhanaan.

* * *

 _ **Diam**_

Ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dalam keramaian kota besar dan suara bising yang tak henti-hentinya. Ketika kebanyakan orang mencari ketenangan dalam keheningan dan kesendirian, Jihoon malah memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam aktivitas kota metropolitan yang seakan tak pernah berhenti. Seringkali ia ditanya, "memangnya kamu tidak jenuh?", "bukannya menambah penat, ya, kalau ramai?", dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang bingung mengapa ia tidak lelah dengan keramaian.

Jihoon lebih senang mendengar keramaian dari orang lain daripada harus mendengarkan betapa berisik suara di dalam kepalanya berteriak-teriak. Dengan mendengarkan kebisingan dari luar dirinya sendiri, ia bisa meredam kerasnya pikirannya sendiri berbicara di dalam sana. Itulah alasannya ia kini berada di sebuah club terkenal di pusat ibukota, dentuman bass dari pengeras suara memenuhi ruangan. Jihoon hanya ingin menghilangkan suara-suara di kepalanya.

"Apa aku setampan itu, sampai kamu tidak berkedip?" Tanpa sadar, ia melamun dengan tatapan kosong menghadap ke arah orang asing ini. Jihoon tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengarnya berbicara dan menoleh. "Aku Soonyoung."

Jihoon berani bersumpah, suara di dalam kepalanya langsung mereda seketika ia menangkap tatapan Soonyoung.

* * *

 _ **Waktu**_

"Berapa lama menurutmu kita akan bertahan?"

"Selamanya."

"'Selamanya' itu waktu yang panjang."

"Aku tahu."

Nyatanya, di sinilah Soonyoung, bertahun-tahun kemudian, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berderu saat ia menemukan jaket merah muda yang lupa Jihoon bawa kembali saat mereka berpisah. Mereka sempat merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'selamanya', membeku dalam memori dan sibuk tenggelam dalam rasa. Sayangnya, waktu memiliki rencana lain dan memutuskan bahwa 'selamanya' milik mereka telah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Terima kasih, karena telah menghabiskan sebagian dari 'selamanya'-mu bersamaku."

* * *

 _ **10.10**_

Pada suatu hari, Jihoon bertemu seorang penari. Tubuhnya tinggi dan bahunya bidang. Gerakannya tajam dan luwes di saat yang bersamaan. Raut mukanya tidak dapat membohongi, karena sebagai penari, ia harus pintar membawa penonton masuk ke dalam dunianya. Ketika ia tidak sedang menari, ia membuat orang tertawa. Dia memiliki aura menyenangkan yang disukai banyak orang dan senyum yang membuat matanya membentuk jarum jam di angka 10.10. Tentu saja, seperti kisah-kisah klise lainnya, Jihoon jatuh hati pada Soonyoung.

Tik, tok.

"Pukul berapa ini?"

"Pukul 10 lewat 10 menit."

Senyum Soonyoung membayang di benak Jihoon. Senyum 10.10-nya, senyum lebarnya, senyum meminta maafnya, senyum murungnya. Jihoon berusaha untuk merasa bahagia untuk Soonyoung, sungguh. Hanya saja, dia pikir bukan sepenuhnya salahnya apabila ia merasa bahwa Soonyoung juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Akhir cerita ini tidak membahagiakan, seperti banyak kisah klise lainnya.

Tik, tok.

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 10 lewat 11 menit. Ia telah mengizinkan khayalannya untuk mengambil alih pikirannya. Ini waktunya kembali ke kenyataan. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang akan berubah dan mungkin itulah yang paling menyakitkan. Tak peduli seberapa kuat Jihoon berusaha, dia tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan bintang ke tempat mereka di langit setelah mereka terjatuh.

Cinta tak berbalas rasanya menyakitkan, tapi memiliki cinta yang baru dibalas setelah masanya kadaluwarsa meninggalkan kehampaan yang tidak bisa diapa-apakan.

* * *

a/n: jadi aslinya ini untuk tugas. HAHA. ini ceritanya mereka di berbagai kehidupan berbeda gitu. banyak yang bilang gaya menulisku jumpy dan tidak linear, so why the hell not? aku bikin fic yang tidak linear dan jumpy saja sekalian. judul dari fic ini adalah dari lagu Joah - Jay Park. go listen! semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review ya!

- _itaidoushin_


End file.
